Unfaithful
by Elizabeth Black Swann
Summary: Si tienes novia no debes besar a otra chica.¡Les haces daño a las dos, a la novia y a la otra!Es que…se pasó una mano por el pelo.Ante eso entrecerré los ojos, fulminándole con la mira.Me gustas¿Sabes?No puedo remediarlo::oneshot!Sirius


_**Este es un One-shot que no tiene nada que ver con mi otro fic. Lo he hecho en una de mis tardes de aburrimiento y depresión por el comienzo del nuevo curso T.T**_

_**Trata de cómo Sirius llegó a enamorarse y, por consecuencia, huir de casa.**_

**VA dedicado a mi LLAdruc, que el día 17 ha hecho 15 añazos! TE QUIEro GEmeLO PErdIDO! TQ**

**KiK 4EvER!**

**WORRY ABOUT YOU**

-Susan.- murmuro Will sin mirarme a la cara.- Quiero decirte algo.

Bajé la mirada al suelo y suspire resignada.

-¿Qué?- la misma pregunta me pareció estúpida al salir de mis labios. Sabía perfectamente que me iba a decir.

Vaciló unos segundos antes de contestar, segundos que aproveché para observarlo detenidamente. Seguramente sería la última vez que lo tendría tan cerca. Me quedé absorta intentando memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos. Incluso cuando sabía que me haría daño lo encontraba guapo. Podría decirse que ese rubio de dieciocho años era mi primer amor, y sabía que ahora, ese amor me haría daño.

-Lo siento…- dijo levantando al cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Creo que el que pudiera decírmelo mirándome a la cara fue lo que mas me dolió.- Me he enamorado de otra chica.

-¿De la de Huffelpuf?-murmure sin levantar la vista.

-Si.- dijo Will escuetamente.- Contigo me entiendo bien y lo paso fenomenal a tú lado.- dijo rápidamente, queriendo dejarlo claro.- Me gustas pero…creo que no estoy enamorado.

Pasaron unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, antes de que volviera ha hablar.

-Ya.- susurre, tan flojo que creó que ni me oyó.- ya me lo parecía.

-Lo he estado pensando todos estos días.- continuó Will sin dejar de mirarme.- No quería hacerte daño…pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡De verdad que lo siento!

-Está bien.- suspire al final.- De acuerdo ¿Qué le vamos ha hacer?- dije intentando sonar despreocupada.- ¡Pero tu padre se enfadara contigo! Que yo le caigo muy bien.- dije para suavizar la situación.

Will rió ante la ocurrencia.

-Lo sé.

-¿ya te le has declarado?- al menos, si no podía tenerlo como novio, lo podía tener como amigo.

-Hemos discutido y me ha dicho que no…que no quería volver a verme.- dijo Will mirando hacía otro lado.-Pero ahora voy a ir a pedirle perdón.

-Que te vaya bien.- le dije sonriendo.

-Gracias.- dijo Will correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

No se cuanto rato estuve arriba en la torre de astronomía después de que Will se marchará. Realmente ese Slytherin me había roto el corazón de tal manera que lo único que podía hacer era recoger los pedacitos y pegarlos con Super Blue para que nadie más volviera ha romperlo. Pero sabía perfectamente que no lo había hecho para hacerme daño.

" _Will…por fin te has enamorado de verdad…me alegro ¿Sabes? Querer a alguien es muy bonito, es maravilloso salir con al persona que amas, querer a alguien es muy bonito aunque…a mí me hubiera gustado que esto te hubiera pasado conmigo. "_

-Me voy a la sala Común.

Bajé por las escaleras de la torre de astronomía metida completamente en mis pensamientos.

"_No me ha hecho tanto daño, porque ya lo intuía. Además, tampoco hacía tanto que salíamos. Sí, no pasa nada…que raro no debería afectarme y sin embargo me están cayendo las lágrimas…no veo nada"_

Puede que fuera pos las lágrimas, o por que iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cómo pasaba sin prestar la mínima atención al sex sybol del colegio. Sirius Black se quedó parado en medio de las escaleras viendo cómo me iba con las lágrimas resbalando por mi cara.

Por aquél entonces, Sirius y yo tan sólo habíamos compartido casa y alguna que otra frase, pero poco más, no parecía ser de su interés, no era ni lo suficientemente guapa, ni lo suficientemente tonta, bueno, tonta lo fui, y mucho, creo que más que todas las chicas con las que ha estado.

Sé que he empezado mi relato de una forma un tanto confusa. Creo que lo mejor es que primero me presente. Me llamo Susan Bledel, por aquel entonces tenía 16 años, cursaba sexto en Hogwarts y era una Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza. Aunque bueno, rompí una de las reglas de oro: familiarizarme mucho con un Slytherin. Bueno, considerad mucho, si creéis que mucho es salir con él y quedarse colada. Aunque los Slytherins no son tan malos como todo el mundo dice. Al menos Will no lo era.

Will y yo empezamos a salir en finales de septiembre, tan solo duramos un mes, menos diría yo, pero ya han pasado muchos años y no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

La cosa es que Will y yo nos lo pasábamos bien juntos, olvidándonos por completo que éramos de las casas rivales, aunque a Will nunca le importó mucho eso de las casas y mucho menos el tipo de sangre.

Antes de empezar a salir, Will me contó que todas las chicas con las que había salido le habían dejado. Según ellas porque no las quería lo suficiente. Will opinaba que si ellas lo querían tanto, les era muy fácil cortar con él y dejar de quererle. Primero, estuve de acuerdo con Will, luego entendí a las otras chicas. Will te hacía sentir bien, querida, pero no tenía pasión, no tenía la pasión de un hombre enamorado. Las chicas cortaban con él por no pasarlo mal, como lo pase yo. Cuando él me dijo que quería cortar, yo ya sabía que lo haría, sabía que por fin había una chica que no le gustaba, que estaba enamorado de ella. No pude evitar sentirme triste.

Bueno, pero ahora que ya sabéis mas o menos lo que paso, voy a describirme. No me caracterizaba por ser una belleza, pero no era para nada fea. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio ceniza por debajo de los hombros y escalado, los ojos castaño miel y no era lo que se dice muy alta, no debía pasar del metro sesenta y cinco, sesenta y siete como mucho. Siempre he sido delgada, antes y ahora, nunca he tenido las curvas muy bien definidas, pero no me quejó de mi cuerpo, _nadie_ lo hace.

El caso es que mi padre siempre me decía lo mismo: no por que tengas un desengaño amoroso, no quieras volver a enamorarte nunca más. Los desengaños te hacen crecer en tu vida amorosa.

Claro que quería volver a enamorarme, pero en esos momentos no tenía ni la fuerza ni los ánimos necesarios.

Así, que para definirme más como persona, me apunté al club de fotografía.

Estábamos en el Gran Salón desayunando con mis dos mejores amigas. Lillian Evans y Hilary Neal.

Lillian o más conocida como Lily, era una chica de mi misma edad, con el pelo pelirrojo por media espalda y con unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda. Era increíblemente estudiosa y prefecta o como muchos la llamaban, la prefecta perfecta. Y la verdad es que lo único que le fallaba a Lily era su timidez, que era excesiva en muchos casos. Tenía detrás al mismísimo James Potter, capitán de nuestro preciado equipo de Quidittch. Aunque con James, Lily si que no tenía vergüenza en dejarle bien claro que antes salía con el calamar gigante que con él. Bueno, y con el profesor Slughorm tampoco era lo que se dice tímida. No dejaba de restregarle que ella, hecha toda una Gryffindor, era más buena en pociones que todos los de Slytherin juntos.

Por otro lado tenemos a Hilary Neal. Como describiros a Hilary Neal? Si os digo que el sombrero seleccionado no sabía si ponerla en Slytherin o en Gryffindor os lo digo todo. No no, haremos las cosas bien. Antes os he comentado que yo no era un bellezón, bueno, pues Hilary si. Era alta, castaña con mechas rubias, delgada y con curvas. Para nada aplicada con los estudios, pero si con los chicos. Había salido con muchísimos, pero cuando se le pasaba la sensación de enamoramiento los dejaba. Era muy lanzada, no se cortaba por nada ni por nadie.

Bien, pues en eso iba. Estábamos las tres en el gran salón cuando llegó una enorme lechuza marrón con un paquete atado en la pata. Se pero delante mío y yo lo abrí impaciente. Se me dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al ver el contenido.

-¿Una cámara de fotos?- me preguntó Lily asomándose a ver el paquete.

-Si, he decidido apuntarme al club de fotografía.- dijo con una sonrisa a mis amigas.- Ahora que no tengo novio voy a preocuparme por mí, por pulir mi personalidad. Me he apuntado a fotografía, las actividades no son obligatorias y tienes más libertad que en un club de deporte.

-Hil ¿tu al final no estas en ningún club?- preguntó Lily con una tostada en la boca.

- Me he apuntado al de jardinería.- contestó Hilary sirviéndose zumo.- ¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

-eh nada anda.- dijo Lily rápidamente.- Nada que me ha parecido extraño.

-¿Qué tiene de raro la jardinería?- preguntó Hilary extrañada.

-¡Mirad! Una amiga del club de fotografía- dije emocionada.- ¡Nicole!

Vale, si os imagináis a Nicole como la actriz esa de los muggles, la tal Kidmen o así, pues acertáis de pleno. Ella cursaba un año más que nosotras e iba a Ravenclaw.

-Buenos días Susan.- dijo afablemente Nicole.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamé felizmente.- ¡Mira que cámara me he comprado!

-Ah ¿una Lomo?- me preguntó ella examinando la cámara.

-La he escogido por la forma.- dije orgullosa.- Quizás habría sido mejor una con más complementos. Esta solo te permite como extra hacer fotos al estilo muggle y poco más.

-No creo.- me dijo Nicole sonriendo.- lo importante es que te guste a ti. Siempre que quieras una cámara con más complementos puedes pedir prestada una al club. Bueno, suerte.

-gracias.- le dije con una sonrisa. Cuando se hubo marchado me giré hacía Lily y Hilary.- ¿a que es maja? Y guapa…y hace unas fotos espectaculares. Yo quiero ser así de mayor.

-Sus.- me dijo Lily mirándome con cara rara (esa chica por las mañanas tenía tendencia a poner caras extrañas).- tan solo nos saca un año.

-bueno es igual.- dije quitándole importancia con la mano.- Me voy a sacar fotos de cosas.

-A ver, a ver ¿no hay nada mas bonito por fotografiar?- murmure para mi. Entonces repare en algo.- Anda mira, una mariquita, le sacare una foto de cerca.

Si lo se, como debéis suponer no tuve gran éxito como fotógrafa. Peor era joven e inocente, que le vamos ha hacer. Además hablaba sola, ahora veo que era un poco triste.

Bueno, después de innumerables ángulos de perspectiva diferente, cuando ya sabía como tomarle la foto a la mariquita, esta se marcho volando tan ancha.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

Me gire sobresaltada y me encontré con él, con el chico en el que menos había pensado en mi vida, aunque eso cambiaría pronto.

Sirius me miraba con una mirada interrogante. Llevaba el pelo negro largo por encima de los hombros, la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados descuidadamente y la túnica encima de la bolsa de los libros.

-Sacando una foto.- dije escuetamente. Pero él levantó una ceja en señal de que explicara más.- A una mariquita.

-¿A una mariquita?- me preguntó riéndose.- Bueno, pues que tengas éxito.

Dicho esto se fue para el camino de Hogsmade.

"hace novillos" pensé.

Ese mismo día, vino Naomi, la mujer de mi padre. Esa era su tercera mujer. Tenía tan solo 28 años y era la editora de Corazón de Bruja. Nos llevábamos bastante bien, no era como una madre, más bien como una hermana mayor.

Habíamos andado hasta el lago, hablando animadamente. Naomi solo había venido para ver como estaba. Inmediatamente, después de cortar con Will, le había enviado una carta explicándoselo todo.

-me alegra que estés más animada.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te deje preocupada con la carta verdad?- pregunté. Ella asintió.- Ya estoy bien. Sólo llore ese día. Ya se me ha pasado.

-Eres fuerte Susan.- me dijo suspirando.- Has sabido renunciar a él y le has perdonado que se enamorara de otra.

-¿Qué podía hacer si no? He tenido que renunciar a él a la fuerza.

-Yo…si tu padre me dijera que quiere a otra y que se va.- me dijo con la mirad fija en el lago.- lloraría y le suplicaría de rodillas que no me dejara. Haría lo que fuera con tal de retenerle. Estoy segura de que llegaría ha hacer el ridículo.- añadió lanzando una sonrisa.

-No sabes como te admiro.- le dije casi sin pensar.

Ella me miró abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendia.

-¿Sí?

Yo tan solo asentí y desvíe mi mirada al lago, donde instantes antes ella había estado mirando.

-Ah, por cierto. Quería pedirte un favor-dijo como acordándose de algo.- ¿te gustaría hacer de modelo para mi revista?

-¿de modelo? ¿Para Corazón de Bruja?- pregunté sonriendo.

-Si. Vamos a incorporar una nueva sección. En cada número elegiremos a una chica entre nuestras lectoras, y le sacaremos fotos como si fuera una modelo de verdad.

- ¿Y yo sirvo?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-No te podremos pagar mucho, peo me encantaría que lo hicieras tú.- dijo Naomi sonriendo.

-Vale.- dije rápidamente.- Claro que lo haré. Será divertido.

Ese mismo sábado por la mañana me fui a hacer esa sesión de fotos que me dijo Naomi. Corazón de Bruja, pro aquel entonces tenía oficinas en Hogsmade, creo que ya las han sacado.

Primero me maquillaron y peinaron, la verdad es que nuca me había visto tan arreglada. Luego me pusieron una especie de vestido muggle violeta por encima de las rodillas y con unas botas altas negras, creo recordar. El vestido con demasiado escote para mi gusto.

Me hicieron innumerables fotos, me hicieron poner de mil y una formas y hasta me hacía daño la cara de tanto sonreír. Pero lo reconozco, me lo pasé genial.

-¿cómo te ha ido?- me preguntó Naomi al terminar.- ¿Quieres un poco de zumo?

-Gracias.- dije aceptando el vaso que me tendía.- tenía sed.

-¿te ha gustado el trabajo de modelo?- dijo Naomi sentándose en una silla y viendo cómo fotografiaban a más chicas.

-¡Mucho! Aunque me he cansado mucho.- dije sentándome a su lado.- Pero he visto cómo trabajan los profesionales de verdad. Ha sido divertidísimo.- Naomi solo sonrío.-¿Van ha hacer más fotos?

-Sí, si quieres quédate a ver y cuando terminen nos vamos a comer.- me dijo Naomi levantándose.- ¿te apetece?

-Claro.- dije asintiendo. Mire a la chica a la que fotografiaban en ese momento. Era muy guapa. Tendía el pelo negro y muy liso, hasta media espalda y era de rasgos finos. Abrí mucho los ojos al ver al lado de quien estaba.- Naomi, aquel chico…

-¿Sirius?- me preguntó Naomi mirándome.- es un modelo profesional. No solemos necesitar chicos, pero hoy excepcionalmente…

"_Hace de modelo…Claro, alto y guapo. Seguramente el otro día se fue porque tenía trabajo" _

Naomi se fue, dejándome en la mesa viendo como hacían las fotos. Estaba tan absorta en las fotos que no me entere que Sirius venía hacía mi hasta que lo tenía a unos escasos metros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó sonriendo.- Aquí no hay mariquitas.

Levanté una ceja, no sabía sí reírme o no.

-No.- dije dándole la razón.- Mi madre me ha pedido que hiciera de modelo, pero solo por hoy.

-Nos encontramos mucho ¿No?- dijo Sirius acercándose más.

-Vamos a la misma casa, compartimos la Sala común y vamos a las mismas clases.- contesté indiferente.

-Me refiero a parte de todas estas cosas.- dijo él explicándose.- Es la tercera vez.

-¿Eh?- pregunté levantado la vista para mirarle.- ¿No es la segunda?

-la primera vez…- dijo sentándose delante de mí.- fue un día que bajabas las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía llorando.

Noté como poco a poco mi cara iba enrojeciendo.

-¿me viste con esa cara horrible?

-Estabas guapísima.-me dijo sin vergüenza.

Si os digo que me quedé a cuadros es poco. Sirius Black, el más guapo de todo Hogwarts, con el que casi nunca había hablado y que seguramente no recordaba ni como me llamaba, me estaba diciendo que llorando estaba guapa. Comprended que por aquel entonces, cualquiera se habría derretido. Incluso yo, aunque más tarde también aprendí algunos trucos para derretir a cualquiera.

-Llorabas tan desconsoladamente.- dijo sonriendo.- me pareciste encantadora y me quedé mirándote.

-¿Ha sí?- dije casi tartamudeando.

Todo pasó muy rápido y un poco confuso. No sabía como, Sirius había pasado de estar en una silla a estar agachado delante de mí besándome. Tan solo fue un momento, creo que solo rozó mis labios. Noté como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi espalda.

-Sirius, ven un momento.

-Ya voy.- contestó yéndose sin ni siquiera volver a mirarme.

Cuando llegue a mi dormitorio, Lily y Hilary ya estaban. Lily le estaba enseñando Hilary el jersey que se había comprado en Hogsmade. Entré sin decir nada y me tiré en la cama.

-Normalmente se dice Hola.- dijo Lily dejando el jersey en su cama.

-¡Me ha pasado algo alucinante!- dije levantado medio cuerpo.

Lily y Hilary se miraron y rápidamente se acomodaron una a cada lado de mi cama.

-Cuenta.- dijo Hilary impaciente.

-¿Sabéis Sirius Black?- las dos asintieron.- Me ha besado.

Las dos se miraron y luego a mí.

-¿Sí o que?- dijo Lily aún con los ojos abiertos.

-Ya sabéis que a mí no me gustan los guaperas- dije chuleando un poco, vale...chuleando mucho.-pero cómo ha sido él el que ha venido a mí, tampoco voy a rechazarle…

-no es por ser aguafiestas.- empezó Hilary cautelosamente.- Pero tiene novia. Y tú la conoces bastante.- sentí como a mi delicado corazoncito se le empezaba a abrir una brecha.- Sale con Nicole, la del club de fotografía.

-¿CÓMO?

La mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, necesitaba una buena ración d e dulces para pasar el disgutillo. Al bajar a la sala común me encontré con el grupito de los merodeadores. Sirius, al verme me saludo pero le gire la cara. Se quedó sorprendido y se levantó de un saltó y me cogío de la muñeca, girándome.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy fría conmigo.

-Me he enterado de cosas.-Le dije soltándome bruscamente.- Sé que sales con Nicole.

-Sí.- me dijo él cómo si fuera lo más normal.

-¡Y se queda tan ancho!- murmure bufando disgustada.- ¿Por qué hiciste aquello?

-¿Lo del beso?- preguntó inocentemente con carita de perro abandonado.

-Si tienes novia no debes besar a otra chica. – dije en plan heroína.- ¡Les haces daño a las dos, a la novia y a la otra!

-Es que…- se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ante eso entrecerré los ojos, fulminándole con la mira.- Me gustas ¿Sabes? No puedo remediarlo.

Vale, si había entrecerrado los ojos, los abrí tan rápido que hasta me dolieron los parpados.

-¿y te quedas tan tranquilo no?- dije intentando no gritarle y controlando el tic nervioso de mi ceja.

-Solo he dicho lo que pienso.

-Ni siquiera sabes como me llamo.- le recrimine, haciéndole ver que lo que decía era una tontería.

-Anda es verdad.- dijo como si cayera en algo.- ¿Cómo te llamas? De apellido Bledel, eso ya lo se.

-Vete un poco a la mierda.- murmure armándome de paciencia.

Todos los merodeadores se quedaron sin palabras.

-¿Qué…que has dicho?- me preguntó Sirius, creyendo que había oído mal.- Creo que no te he escuchado bien, se me debe haber atascado algo en el oído.

-Pues lee mis labios imbécil.- dije señalándolos.- Vete a la mierda.- acto seguido me di la vuelta y me fui con la cabeza bien alta hacía el retrato de la Dama Gorda.- Por cierto, yo también estoy en el club de fotografía, y Nicole me cae muy bien.

Ahora si, salí por el retrato de la Dama gorda, con las miradas atónitas de los merodeadores.

-Me encanta esta chica.- dijo Sirius acercándose a los merodeadores.- ¿Sabéis su nombre?

Los tres asintieron pero no dijeron nada más. Sirius levanto las cejas en señal de que se lo dieran.

-No.- dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-¿Remus?- dijo Sirius esperanzado.

-Olvídame Pad.- dijo abriendo su libro de transformaciones.

-¿Pet?

-se llama…

Pero no pudo continuar porque James le había puesto su libro de pociones en la boca.

-A ver si aprendes a tener la boca callada Colagusano. Si a Padfood le interesa esa chica, que se entere el solito.- dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ten amigos para esto.- murmuro sirius.

-¿una chica nueva?

Sirius tan solo asintió.

-De tu curso y casa.- dijo Nicole pensando.- Sirius, eso tendrías que saberlo tu. No yo.

-Me dijo que estaba en el club de fotografía y que te conocía.

Nicole sonrío.

-Debe de ser Susan, Susan Bledel. Es una chica muy maja.- dijo Nicole andando al lado de Sirius.- ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Por nada, la encontré en una sesión fotográfica.- le dijo Sirius despreocupadamente.- Dijo que era hija de alguien de la editorial. ¿Susan has dicho?

Nicole tan solo asintió y desvió la mirada hacía los cuadros. Para cuando volvió a mirar se encontró a su novio metido en sus cavilaciones.

-¡No, no, así no Lily!- grité desesperada.- Estás demasiado rígida, ponte más natural.

-¡No puedo!- me dijo Lily un poco roja.- Si pienso que me estas fotografiando me pongo nerviosa.

-Susi…- dijo Hilary como una niña pequeña.- Sácame una a mí.

-Vale, pues ponte tú.

Enseguida me arrepentí. Hilary se puso a posar delante de la cámara igual que las modelos que vi en la sesión de fotos.

-No, así no.- susurre desesperada.- No hagas poses raras, ponte natural.

-Oye Sus ¿Cómo te va con Sirius?- preguntó Lily de repente.

-Pues de ninguna manera, me dijo que el gustaba, pero yo le envié a la mierda.- dije mientras ajustaba la cámara.- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora?

-Por que acaba de llegar.- dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

Me giré despacio, encontrándome a un Sirius sonriente.

-¿te llamas Susan verdad? Se lo he preguntado a Nicole.

-¿A NICOLE?- grité exasperada.- ¿No le habrás dicho nada raro? ¡Por que como lo malinterprete y me pille manía te mato!

-No le he dicho nada.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.- ¿estabais sacando fotos?

-Si, estábamos posando para Sus.- dijo Hilary.- ¡Claro! Sirius ¿por que no posas tú para ella?

-¿QUÉ?- gritamos Lily y yo al unísono.

-Sirius es un profesional, aunque no tengas mucha experiencia, con él te saldaran una fotos perfectas. ¿Verdad?

Lily y yo asentimos no muy seguras.

-Bueno, pues nosotras nos vamos.- dijo Hilary cogiendo a Lily del brazo. Cuando estuvieron lejos de nosotros, Hilary se puso seria.- Tu ve a hablar con Potter, yo con Lupin, tenemos que parar a ese pervertido adultero.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- me preguntó Sirius muy serio.

-No es eso es…bueno es igual- dije suspirando.- Creo que a Nicole no le gustará mucho.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó Sirius sin dejar de poner esa cara.- Me dejaste bien claro que nunca saldrías conmigo, yo no quiero obligarte. No hay problema, Nicole no se pondrá celosa porque me saques unas fotos.

-¿seguro? Bueno pues entonces sí.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué quito esto? - me preguntó señalándose la camisa.

-¡NO! No, no, así está bien.- dije parándolo. Lo último que quería era ver sus pectorales, que por lo que había oído, eran perfectos.

-¿me quedo así de pie? ¿No quieres que me mueva?

-No así está bien.- dije sacando una foto. – Cambia un poco la expresión de la cara, y no quiero sacarte mirando a la cámara.

Me quede un largo rato observándolo. Realmente era guapo. No solo el ovulo de la cara era bonito, si no que el pelo y los ojos también, y no hablemos del cuerpo.

-¿usas alguna crema para la cara?

-No.- dijo extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿Haces ejercicio?

-No

-¿Dieta? ¿Eres vegetariano?

-Me encanta la comida basura.

"_vaya…así es que es así de nacimiento"_

-Oye. ¿Por qué llorabas aquél día?

Bajé la mirada al suelo, los recuerdos volvían a invadirme.

-Mi novio me había dejado. Se enamoro de otra.

-Vaya.

-¿Cuánto hace, que sales con Nicole?- pregunté volviendo a sacarle una foto.

-Desde los doce años.

-¿Lleváis cuatro años de relación?- pregunté sorprendida.- Cuanto tiempo.

-Si, es como una hermana para mí.- dijo mirándome.- Puede que por eso es que se me van los ojos hacía otras chicas.

-No mires hacía aquí.- le regañe. Obedeció al instante.- No puedo creer que busques a otras chicas teniendo a una novia tan guapa.- sirius no contesto, y no parecía que lo fuera ha hacer. Creí oportuno cambiar de tema.- ¿Te gusta llevar el pelo largo?

-No…no se, ha ido creciendo ¿No te gusta?

-Bueno, a mí particularmente me gustan los chicos con el pelo más corto, pero a ti te queda bien así.- dije sacando otra foto.- Bueno, cambiemos de sitio, vamos a alguna aula.

Remus estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un párrafo sobre la revolución de los gigantes, cuando Hilary entro en la biblioteca.

-Eh tú.- dijo Hilary.

- Tengo un nombre Neal.- contestó Remus indiferente, sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-Necesito hablar de tu amiguito Lupin.- contestó Hilary sentándose en la mesa.

-Me encantaría intercambiar ideas contigo Neal, pero ahora mismo me voy a las cocinas para tomarme una buena taza de chocolate.- dijo Remus recogiendo todas sus cosas.

-Lupin, Black no deja de acosar a Susan y…

-No, no, no.- dijo remus moviendo el dedo índice de un lado para otro.- Si quieres discutir esto, en las cocinas.

-Pero Lupin…

-Cocinas- dijo Remus como toda respuesta.

-¡Esta bien! Vamos a las dichosas cocinas a por tu taza de chocolate y me escuchas.

-Muy bien Neal, chica lista.- dijo remus dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.- Anda vamos.

Remus y Hilary anduvieron todo el camino en silencio, mientras Remus la miraba alguna que otra vez de reojo, bueno, digamos que se quedaba mirándola un buen rato.

-Lupin vas a desgastarme de tanto mirar.-dijo Hilary sin mirarle.

-No creo.- contestó él encogiendo los hombros.- ¿Tu conoces a alguien que se haya desgastado por que le miraran?

Hilary le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-No te soporto.- murmuro.- ¿falta mucho para llegar a las cocinas?

James estaba tan tranquilamente leyendo su libro preferido, en su butaca preferida de la sala. Estaba tan inmerso que nos e dio cuanta de cómo la pelirroja de sus sueños se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola.

-¡AH!- gritó James. Había soltado el libro y tenía una mano en el corazón.- Lily, un día de estos vas a matarme.

-¡Oh vamos! No seas exagerado Potter.- dijo Lily riendo a carcajada suelta.

-Y… ¿A que debo este gran honor?- dijo James sonriendo al fin.- ¿Vas a pedirme una cita?

-No, hoy no tienes tanta suerte.- contestó Lily haciéndose la importante.- Vengo ha hablarte de Sirius, está un poco pesadito con Susan.

-No me digas, Neal ha ido ha hablar con Remus ¿no?

-¡No! Claro que no.- dijo Lily. James levantó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada dando a entender que no se lo creía.- Bueno, si. Pero es por una buena causa.

-Puedes estar tranquila, Bledel dijo que no saldría nunca con Sirius.- dijo James tranquilamente.

-Potter, Potter, Potter…- suspiro Lily negando con la cabeza.- Susan caerá, tarde o temprano. Si por ella fuera, si Sirius no tuviera novia, ya estarían saliendo.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-No, pero eso lo intuimos, la conozco muy bien. Podrá aguantar algunos asaltos, pero terminara cayendo bajo los encantos de Sirius.

-Yo ya he hablado con él.- dijo James acomodándose en el sofá.- Le gusta Susan. Cuando se pone así no hay quien le pare. Pero intentare ver que puedo hacer.

-Gracias Potter.- dijo Lily agradecida.- Bueno…pues, yo…yo me voy.

-¿TE HAS CORTADO EL PELO?- grité.

Delante de mí estaba Sirius, el día siguiente de hacer las fotos, con el pelo cortado por las orejas, más o menos.

-Sí.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Me lo he cortado sin el permiso de la agencia. Puede que me regañen.

-¿Pero por que lo has hecho?- pregunté intentando encontrar una explicación para ese atentado.

-Tú…me dijiste que te gustaban los chicos con el pelo corto.

Vale, fue culpa mía, por bocazas. Podéis ver que ese chico acostumbraba a dejarme sin palabras.

-¿Lo has hecho por eso?- pregunté temerosa.

- ¿así te gusto más?- me dijo inocentemente.

Suspire resignada. Siempre han dicho que no se debe mentir, y esta no fue una de las veces que lo hice.

-Sí.

-Qué bien.- dijo con una esplendida sonrisa.- ¿Volverás a sacarme fotos? Hoy no puedo porqué tengo un trabajo, pero mañana puedo posar para ti.

-Eh…no…no hace falta.- tartamudee como pude.- Ya te saqué muchas, gracias de todas maneras.

Dicho esto, me fui tan rápido como puede. Entré en clase de pociones más roja que un tomate.

-Parece que Sirius se ha cortado el pelo.- me dijo Lily, haciendo aumentar más mi sonrojo.- Las de quinto estaban todas alborotadas en el pasillo. Mira, aquí sale.- concluyó enseñándome una revista donde se podía ver a Sirius posando.

-¡NO!- grité, haciendo que muchos de los Slytherin se voltearan para mirarme.- No me lo enseñes, no quiero verlo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo Lily preocupada.

-No nada. Pero veo que puede ser peligroso, estoy en estado de alerta máxima.- dije yo, toda melodramática.

-Ya.- murmuro Lily sin quitar su cara de preocupación.- ¿Has visto a Hilary?

-¿A Hilary?- pregunté distraída.- Si, estaba con Lupin afuera.

-¿con Remus?- dijo Lily extrañada.-Pero si no se soportan…

Yo tan solo me encogí de hombros. Seguramente esos dos habrían arreglado sus diferencias, pero ni yo podía imaginarme cuanto.

Miré la foto que tenía delante. Realmente Sirius salía bien en las fotos. Ladee la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Entendedlo, una no es de piedra. Nunca he sido una chica fácil, pero nunca he sido difícil y siempre, si alguien que me gustaba ni que fuera un poco, al final, terminaba cediendo. Os juro que con Sirius lo intenté, no sabéis cuanto.

Estaba en el cuarto oscuro, ese para revelar las fotografías. Tan solo había una luz rojiza que iluminaba la pequeña habitación.

-¿Susan? ¿Puedo pasar?

Me giré y vi a Sirius asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Sine esperar contestación entro, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

-Por fin te encuentro.- me dijo sonriendo.- Hace dos o tres días que te busco.

-Será porque te he estado evitando.- murmuré.

-¿Qué?- dijo él sin entender nada de lo que había dicho.

-Nada. Vete por favor.- dije girándome para seguir con mi trabajo.

-¿Por qué? Estas revelando mis fotos ¿No? Enséñamelas como mínimo.

-Luego te las paso.- dije intentado esconder mi nerviosismo. Notaba la respiración de Sirius en mi nuca.- No me molestes cuando estoy trabajando. ¡Vete!

-¿No quieres estar a solas conmigo?- preguntó sin ninguna sonrisa en la cara.

-No.- dije secamente.

-¿Por qué?

-…Es peligroso…

La sonrisa de Sirius volvió enseguida a su cara.

-Eso me ha gustado.- dijo separándose un poco de mí.- Es como una declaración.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamé ligeramente ruborizada.- Te lo pido por favor ¡NO ME MOLESTES MÁS!

Sirius calló. Se puso una mano en el bolsillo y rebuscó.

-De acuerdo.- dijo sin mirarme.- te daré una cosa y me iré. Toma.

Me quedé sorprendida al ver lo que tenía en su mano. Había dos ganchos para el pelo, con una florecita echa con cristales en la punta. Muy bonitos, todo sea dicho.

-Los llevaba la modelo con la que trabajé el otro día.- me explicó pasándose una mano por el pelo nerviosamente.- Pensé que a ti te quedarían bien y se los pedí a los estilistas. Póntelos, a ver como te quedan.

Sin decir nada obedecí. Me puse los dos en un lado, donde me aseguré que se podían ver bien.

-Estás muy guapa.- me dijo el volviendo a sonreír.

-…gracias…pero no…

No pude seguir la frase. Sirius me cogió rápidamente y me sentó encima de la mesa.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces!

-¿Ya quieres ser mi amiga?- me susurro a una distancia que me apreció muy, muy peligrosa.

-¡NO!

-¿Seguro?- dijo susurrando y acercándose cada vez más- En realidad yo te gusto ¿Verdad?

-¡Serás egocéntrico!- exclamé entre sorprendida y molesta.- Para nada ¿Oyes?

-No eres sincera.- dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Pues Will siempre decía que yo era noble y sincera.- dije sin pensármelo. Luego creo que caí en lo que había dicho.- ai…

-¿Quién es Will?- dijo Sirius con la frente arrugada y un poco molesto por lo que parecía.- ¿El que te dejo?- al ver que no contestaba interpreto mi silencio como un sí.- Olvídate de él y sal conmigo.

-¡NO!- grité para dejárselo claro.- ¡NO QUIERO!

-¿Seguro? ¿Seguro que no quieres?- susurro acercándose más a mí.- ¿Segurísimo?- yo tan solo asentí. Diría que era incapaz de hacer nada más.- Creo que…no dices la verdad.

"_Lo siento Nicole_" eso fue lo único que pude pensar antes de sentir los labios de Sirius encima de los míos.

-¿UN BESO EN EL CUARTO OSCURO?

Lily y Hilary se lanzaron encima de mi cama, pidiendo explicaciones de lo ocurrido.

-Si…- suspire yo, toda soñadora.

Había cerrado los ojos, en un intento de volver a sentir lo que había sentido en el cuarto oscuro. Puede que por eso no vi como Lily y Hilary intercambiaban una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Y luego que ha pasado?- dijo Hilary sentándose mejor.

-me ha sacado del castillo y nos hemos ido a Hogsmade. Caminamos cogidos de la mano…-conté con una sonrisa de boba.- Me ha regalado una camiseta monísima y me ha llevado a un lugar alto de la montaña donde se podía ver el castillo con el atardecer y…

-¿No te habrá hecho nada allí no?- preguntó Lily incorporándose.

-No…- dije yo sin exasperarme por la pregunta. Estaba como en una nube.-ha sido tan…tan…¡Pero que tan bonito!

-Bien, bien… ¿Qué piensas decirle a Nicole?- me preguntó Hilary visiblemente molesta.

Me quedé de piedra. Lo sé, pensareis que era tonta. Me había olvidado por completo de Nicole.

La verdad es que me comí el coco todo el día. No sabía como mirar a Nicole a la cara.

Recordaba aún como había sufrido yo al enterarme que Will quería a otra, y que ahora ella también lo pasaría mal. Yo ya sabía que Sirius tenía novio, y si no la conociera de nada aún pero es que era Nicole…

Pero sin poder remediarlo me había enamorado perdidamente de él.

-Hola Susan.

Di un respingo al ver de quien era esa voz. Nicole estaba delante mió, tan guapa como siempre o más y me miraba sonriente. Entenderéis lo mal que me sentí.

-Ni…Nicole…

-Que bien que te encuentro.- me dijo con esa sonrisa.- Quería preguntarte una cosa.

Creo que mi cara pasó por todos los colores posibles, hasta empecé a sentir nauseas. ¿Podía ser que nos hubiera pillado?

-¿Vas a participar en el concurso del domingo?

-¿Comó? - pregunté perpleja.

-Es un concurso que se hace cada tres meses y participamos todos los del grupo.- me explico.- nos reunimos todos y sacamos fotos del mismo objeto, así aprendemos unos de otros. Esta vez nos reuniremos en Hogsmade, en las afueras, si vienes nos conocerás a todos.

-Pues…no se si podré el domingo.- dije mirando al suelo. ¿Y si se había enterado y me reunía para pegarme que eh?

-Vaya, que lástima.- dijo perdiendo la sonrisa.- Si puedes me avisas ¿Vale?

-¿Vas a dejar el club de fotografía?.- dijo Sirius dejando su cerveza de mantequilla.-¿Por qué?

-Pues…no se, me siento incomoda, y no creo que Nicole quiera volver a verme.

-A Nicole…- empezó Sirius sin saber muy bien como continuar.- No le hables de lo nuestro.

-¡¿CÓMO!

Icé que algunos del bar giraran la cabeza para verme. Bajé el tono de voz.

-¿Y que razón le vas a dar a Nicole para cortar con ella?- dije casi en un susurro. Sirius no contestó.- No…no piensas cortar con ella, ya…

Sirius no me contestó. Pasó así unos segundos.

-Me da lástima, ella no tiene la culpa.

-Me has pedido que salga contigo Sirius.- dije intentando no gritarle.- Porque ahora yo te gusto mas que ella ¿no?

-Claro, me encantas.- me dijo cogiéndome las manos y dándoles un beso.- Me he enamorado de ti de verdad.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Ya no siento amor por Nicole. Veras…Nicole y yo estamos prometidos.- paro para ver mi reacción. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero al volví a cerrar.- Mis padres…mis padres me matarían si rompiera con ella. Les tengo miedo Susan.

-¿Miedo?- pregunté sin entender.- Sirius, son tus padres, seguro que lo entenderán…

-Soy el repudiado de la familia Sus.- dijo soltando una risa amarga.- El traidor de sangre, como suele llamarme mi madre. No puedo decirles que romperé con la chica que han elegido para mí, no puedo decírselo, no por ahora. Entiéndelo, por favor…tan solo te pido un tiempo Sus…

Saqué mis manos de entre las suyas. Suspire resignada.

-Esta bien…en Hogwarts haré como que no nos conocemos.

Sirius abrió muchísimo los ojos, me cogió de la cara tiernamente y me dio un besazo de película.

-Te quiero Susan.- me susurro.- Te pienso tratar como a una princesa.

"_No se…si debería aceptar esto"_

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- dijeron Lily y Hilary a la vez (si lo se, estas chicas tienen la manía de decirme las cosas a la vez y con gritos).

-Te está diciendo abiertamente que va ha salir con las dos.- me dijo Hilary con los ojos entrecerrados.- Además, tu eres la segunda. ¿No puede romper con ella?

-es imposible. Si quiero salir con él, tendré que aceptarlo.- dije con los ojos cerrados.- Yo…le entiendo. Intentaré hacer lo que él me pide. Me he vuelto a enamorar…

-¡DEJALE!- mire sorprendida a Lily.- Sirius no está siendo sincero. Yo creo que él no te quiere e verdad. ¡Un chico así no te merece!- sentía que las lágrimas pronto saldrían de mis ojos.- Tampoco se está portando bien con Nicole, cuando se entere sufrirá muchísimo.

-Gracias…por preocuparos por mí. Tenéis razón, es un sinvergüenza pero… le quiero.- dije intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima.- Intentaré ser la segunda con dignidad.

-Oh, venga abrazó colectivo.- dijo Hilary. Las dos se lanzaron ha abrazarme.- Y ahora que estamos así, os voy a decir algo: Estoy saliendo con Remus.

-¿QUÉ?- gritamos Lily y yo.

-¿Con Remus mi Remus?- dijo Lily sin creérselo.

-¿Con Remus el prefecto?

-Si si, estamos muy enamorados.- dijo Hilary con una sonrisa.

Los días pasaron, y casi sin darme cuenta llegamos a Navidad. Yo me iría a pasar las fiestas con mis padres y mi hermano mayor.

Sirius y yo seguíamos saliendo juntos, cada vez estábamos más unidos. Solía decirme que yo era como James pero en versión femenina, y más agraciada. Aún no se como debía tomarme eso.

Hilary y Remus…habían roto tres veces ya, pero en menos de una semana volvían a estar como siempre.

Lily…Lily pasaba mucho tiempo con Potter. Según ella "estudiaban". James ya no la acosaba, y eso ayudaba mucho a que su relación mejorara. Quien nos iba a decir que terminarían casados…bueno, eso es otra historia que mejor no recordar, aún duele.

Como iba diciendo, pasaría las vacaciones con mis padres. El día antes de marcharnos, Sirius y yo estábamos metidos en el cuarto de los merodeadores, tumbados en su cama y propinándonos besos y caricias.

- Tan solo falta una semana para tu cumpleaños.- le dije entre beso y beso.- ¿Por qué no vienes en mi casa y lo celebramos? Te puedo hacer un pastel…

-Sus…- murmuro Sirius separándose un poco.- Ese día…

-Lo pasaras con Nicole.- terminé la frase yo por él. Me levanté de la cama y me puse bien el uniforme.

-En los días especiales…- se pasó una mano por el pelo. Siempre lo hacía cuando no sabía que contestarme o estaba nervioso.- si no estoy con ella sospechara. Pero lo celebramos otro día…- dijo rápidamente.

-Ya…- murmure mirando por la ventana.

-En serio. Me hace ilusión lo de la tarta.- dijo dándome besos por el cuello.

-¿Y Naomi?

Hacía ya dos días que estaba en casa. Estábamos mi padre y mi hermano mayor, Jake, que estaba estudiando medimagia.

-Esta trabajando. Estos días termina más tarde si quiere tener más vacaciones.- explicó mi padre.- ¿Para que la buscas?

-Para pedirle consejo.- contesté secamente.

-¿De chicos?

Mi hermano y yo cruzamos miradas y mi padre entendió que si.

-A ver, siéntate Susi y cuéntaselo todo a tu padrecito adorado. Que desde que tú y Naomi os habéis hecho amigas ya me ignoras para pedirme consejo.

Suspire resignada. No había remedio. Les conté a mi padre y a mi hermano todo lo de Sirius, absolutamente todo.

-Mmm…entiendo.- dijo mi padre pensativo.- ese chico es un golfo, pero te irá bien, de todo se aprende.

-Eso no es lo que un padre normal diría.- dijo Jake sentado en un sillón.- Creo que eres tonta. Te dice que no piensa romper con Nicole y tú le sigues queriendo. Me parece increíble. Si te hacen eso y los sigues queriendo es que eres tonta.

Notaba como temblaba de arriba a bajo de rabia.

-Cuando quieres ha alguien no puedes dejar de pensar en él tan fácilmente. Hay gente que es buena persona y jamás te enamorarías de ellas ¡Es lo mismo! Aunque sepas que es un golfo, cuando alguien te gusta, pues te gusta.

Jake se calló, mirándome de arriaba a bajo.

-Pues tienes mal gusto.- dijo simplemente, volviendo a su revista.

-YA he oído bastante. Me voy

Pero sabía que mi hermano tenía razón, no podía seguir con él. No así. Tenía que dejarle. Quería sentir a Sirius enteramente mío, sin tener que esconderme de nadie, y así como él me lo pedía, era insoportable. Pero sus palabras y sus besos eran como una droga para mí. Eran una adicción que se que ni ahora he superado.

Pero había tomado una determinación.

Sirius y Nicole salían del restaurante en donde las dos familias habían comido. Ahora, ellos dos se marchaban a "celebrar el cumpleaños como es debido", según el padre de Nicole, que descaradamente le había dicho a Sirius en un susurro que si tenían relaciones esa tarde, él quería que fuera niño.

Por descontado, Sirius y Nicole se alejaron de ellos en cuanto pudieron. Él no aguantaba estar más ahí y a ella se le subían los colores cada vez que su padre les lanzaba algún comentario.

Ahora mismo estaban tomando un refresco en un elegante bar de las afueras de Hogsmade. De repente, una lechuza marron pequeñita llegó directa hacía Siirus, con un pequeño mensajito en la pata. Él lo cogió, sin mucho interés. Seguramente era alguien que le felicitaba. Y no iba desencaminado.

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_

_Te espero hasta las siete en el mirador de siempre. Si no vienes olvídate de mí._

_Susan_

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin saber que hacer. Arrugó la nota y se la puso en el bolsillo. Intento seguir con Nicole como si no pasara nada, pero no podía esconder su cara de preocupación.

-¿Sirius? ¿Te pasa algo?

"_las siete menos diez"_

Escondí el reloj bajo la manga de mi camiseta. Sabía que no vendría. Al menos esperaba que hubiera visto el mensaje. Ojala sufriera un poco. Hasta ahora era yo la que había sufrido por él, ya le tocaba.

"_¿Y si no le ha llegado?"_

Intenté concentrarme en mi libro, traído expresamente para entretenerme, pero no parecía que lo logrará. Me concentré, intentando no leer la misma línea una y otra vez.

-¡AUU!

Noté un dolor en la cabeza, alguien me había golpeado y no delicadamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tranquila leyendo después de enviarme esa nota?

Sirius estaba delante de mí, tan guapo como siempre y con cara de muy enfadado.

-Has venido…- murmure casi sin creérmelo.- ¿Y Nicole?

-Le he dicho que tenía un trabajo de última hora. – Me explicó sentándose a mi lado.- Piensa que, le he mentido para irme con James.

-Gracias…por hacerme un último favor.- dije sonriendo.- Así podré dejarte con una sonrisa.

-Pe…pero…- Sirius calló, intentando entender lo que le había dicho.- He venido Sus, estoy aquí….

-Sirius hoy…va a ser nuestro último día.- dije sin mirarle. Para mí también era duro.- Quiero terminar con esto, antes de que llegue a odiaros a ti y a Nicole.

-¿Tan duro ha sido?- preguntó él intentando sonar sereno.

-Sí, pero no me arrepiento de nada.- dije mirándole.- Te he comprado un regalo, es una camiseta, espero que te la pongas.

Sirius tiró el paquete que le tendía a un lado y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Estas segura?

Yo tan solo asentí abrazándome a él tan fuerte como podía. Ese sería el último.

-Nicole.

La chica levantó la cabeza. Llevaba en la casa de los Black desde que Sirius se había ido a ese supuesto trabajo. Pero ella sabía que no se iba a un trabajo, ni que iba a ver a James.

-¿Si?

-Tenemos que hablar.

Los días de vacaciones pasaron rápido, y casi sin darme cuanta ya estaba en el vagón con Lily y Hilary.

-Es que no le aguanto.- dijo Hilary dando un bocado a su pastel de chocolate. Cuando se ponía nerviosa era lo mejor.- Siempre tiene que criticarme, y esta vez va en serio. Yo necesito a alguien más flexible…

-¿Susan?

Las tres miramos hacía la puerta. Nicole estaba ahí, con ojeras y parecía estar ansiosa.

-¿Podemos hablar? Por favor…

-Cla…claro.- dije levantándome.- Ahora vuelvo.

Las dos salimos fuera del vagón, y Nicole, tras asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y que no había nadie, empezó ha hablar.

-¿Has hablado con Sirius?- yo tan solo negué.- Bien.- cogió aire.- Quiero que sepas que lo sé todo y que él y yo hemos cortado.

Tardé unoss egundos en asimilar la información.

-¿Qué?

-Hemos cortado Susan, me ha dejado.- dijo suspirando.- Antes de que digas nada déjame terminar. Ya sabía que Sirius se veía con alguien, desde hacía tiempo estaba más…contento. No soy tan tonta como él cree. – tomo aire para seguir.- Entiendo que os queráis, y lo acepto, y quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor.

-Nicole yo…lo siento…

-Escúchame, tienes que ir ha hablar con él ya.- dijo cogiéndome de las manos.- No sabes lo que te quiere. Se ha enfrentado a sus padres Susan, se ha escapado de casa…

-¿Qué ha hecho que?- grité deseperada. No si ya sabía yo que estaba loco.

-Se ha ido de casa, ahora vive con James.- dijo Nicole.- Sus…fue horrible. Vi como él y su padre se peleaban, como su padre le pegó. Verás que tiene un fuerte maratón en la mejilla. Ve ha hablar con él, por favor…

-Nicole…gracias.

Eso fue lo único que le dije antes de salir corriendo. Abrí y cerré innumerables vagones, en busca de Sirius. Cuando iba a darme por vencida, vi a James, que venía del baño.

-¡JAMES!- grité llegando hasta él.- ¿Dónde esta Sirius? Tengo que hablar con él.

-Sígueme.- dijo James sonriendo.

Me condujo hasta los lavabos, y entró en el de los chicos.

-Prongs trae rápido más hielo, que esto duele.- dijo Sirius mirándose en el espejo.- Te juro que cuando lo vuelva a ver esto no se queda así. ¿Y cuando me vea Sus? Tiene que verme perfecto Prongs…

-Sirius…

Sirius dio un respingo y se dio un golpe con la mano cuando vio que estaba allí.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres imbecil?

-Si creo que si…

-Pero te quiero igual.- susurre antes de besarle.

Hogwarts pasó rápido. Lily y James empezaron a salir en Séptimo, fueron los últimos. Hilary y Remus…cada semana se peleaban, creo que al terminar Hogwarts no recordábamos cuantas veces habían vuelto y habían roto. En cuanto a Sirius y a mí…seguimos juntos hasta después de terminar Hogwarts.

Más o menos es así como paso. Ahora ya podríamos decir que soy vieja. Tengo treinta y cinco años.

Bueno, no soy tan vieja si lo miramos bien. Me conservó bastante bien, creo que ahora ya no soy la niña mona de antes, si no que soy una mujer hecha y derecha, atractiva y sensual, como dice Hilary muchas veces.

Hilary está preciosa. Va por su cuarto matrimonio. Creo que nunca ha superado que Remus le engañara con otra. Ahora ella busca a su media naranja, pero creo que esa era él. No pueden estar en una misma sala sin pelearse. Evitamos reunirles a los dos en las reuniones de la Orden. Hilary aún siente dolor al verlo y diría que él también se siente mal.

Que puedo deciros. Yo estoy casada. Mi marido trabaja en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aurores. No tiene mucho tiempo para mí, pero tampoco lo hecho de menos. En teoría tendría que llegar en menos de una hora, pero quien sabe, normalmente llega más tarde.

Ahora mismo estoy en la bañera, necesito relajarme, estoy agotada. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de descansar. Es pesado salir de la bañera, más cuando se está tan relajado, pero se tiene que hacer.

Tengo la costumbre de pasearme con albornoz por casa, es muy cómodo. Llevo el pelo recogido en una especie de moño mal hecho, para que no se me moje con el agua.

El baño, está comunicado con mi habitación, tras una puerta del armario, que se abre y da lugar a este. Oigo ruido en la habitación. Creo que ya se ha levantado.

Instintivamente me apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

-Si tardabas un poco más en levantarte habría cogido un cubo con agua.

Sirius solo me sonríe mientras se va poniendo sus pantalones. Me quedó quieta en el sitio, sin dejar de mirarle. Ha perdido parte de su belleza en Azkaban, pero sigue teniendo su atractivo, más quizá por esa sombra de tristeza que tienen sus ojos. Tiene varias cicatrices y tatuajes en el torso. Nunca me ha querido contar quien se las ha hecho, ni que significa lo tatuado.

La cama está revuelta aún. Tendré que arreglarla antes de que llegue mi marido. Sirius y yo solemos encontrarnos en ella, cuando puede escaparse de Grimmauld Place.

Desde que salió de Azkaban nos hemos ido viendo seguidamente, pensaréis que estamos locos por hacerlo en mi casa, en _mi_ cama. Mi marido trabaja en el Departamento de Aurores y podría pillarnos en cualquier momento. Eso es lo que nos gusta. El riesgo a ser pillados.

Hace tiempo me jure que lo que yo había sufrido por él cuándo estaba con Nicole, el lo pasaría también. Claro que las cosas han cambiado mucho, nuestra mentalidad es diferente. Pero sé que le molesta ser el otro. Y eso me divierte. Nunca me lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero hace comentarios que dan a relucir lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

En mi tocador hay unos pendientes preciosos de oro blanco, tallados por goblins. Mi marido me los ha regalado hace tan solo unos días, me encanta llevarlos por casa. Son largos y un poco amplios.

-¿Son nuevos?

Sirius me está mirando mientras me los pongo.

-Me los ha regalado Gawain ¿Te gustan?

Sirius ha fruncido la frente. Él cree que no le he visto.

-Son muy ostentosos.- dice malhumorado. Intentó contener la risa.- ¿Cuándo piensas dejarle?

Se ha acercado hasta ponerse detrás de mí. Ahora esta jugueteando con mi oreja.

-¿Por que tendría que dejarlo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Para casarte conmigo.- dice él, incluso sabiendo que es imposible. Es el hombre mas buscado del mundo, difícilmente alguien nos casaría.

-Tú ni siquiera me quieres- murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

Sirius ha parado de propinarme caricias en la oreja. Se me ha quedado mirando. Pasados unos segundos me aparta unos mechones de pelo de la oreja. Me ha quitado el pendiente y lo ha dejado caer sin ningún cuidado. Sus labios vuelven a rozarme la oreja.

-Y tú que sabes.- susurra antes de volver a besarme la oreja suavemente y seguir con mi cuello.

Me he estremecido. No se si por los besos o por las palabras, o puede que por los dos. Creo que cuando intento tomar las riendas, él me las arrebata, dejando claro quien manda. Antes le era más fácil, ahora yo le pongo celoso, y no lo aguanta. Creo que es por eso por lo que sigo con mi marido.

Los besos de Sirius suben i bajan por mi cuello, hasta encontrarse con mi boca. Suavemente me desabrocha el albornoz, dejándolo caer hasta el suelo y rodeando mi cintura.

Espero que mi marido tenga mucho trabajo hoy.

Venga, si os ha gustado dejad review, que hasta puede que ponga otras partes!

Venga! Solo Tenéis que darle al GO!


End file.
